Out a Window
by Matarra
Summary: Yusaku is just trying to keep his alter-ego a secret, but that's becoming a little hard with a certain AI's inability to keep his mouth shut.


**First off, sorry if I get the characterization wrong, it's only been two episodes so far. Second, I freaking love VRAINS! Yusaku is such an a-hole and does not understand people's feelings and I love him for it.**

Yusaku stared out the window moodily after class, watching birds fly past the window. He kept his duel disk on his arm, close at all times. He was well aware of how valuable Ignis was to many "interested parties" and how the AI could potentially expose his alter-ego as Playmaker. It didn't even have to be on purpose; Ignis seemed to just never know when to shut his virtual mouth. So far, Yusaku wasn't quite sure what to do with him, but he couldn't be left unsupervised or let to run free, so he was kept securely in his duel disk, for now. He had to promise to let Ignis play Furious Avians later and threaten his life several times to make sure he would shut up during class.

"Yusaku!"

Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact—

Naoki pushed his face into Yusaku's wildly waving around his duel disk. "I just found out my duel disk can download apps! I've already gotten Dark Bubble Magician and I'm on level five!"

"Cool! Can I play?" Yusaku nearly faceplanted on his desk. Ignis had one job. One. Bloody. Job.

Naoki screamed at the top of his lungs, stumbled back, then fell down the stairs all the way to the front of the classroom. Yusaku glared at the AI eyeball in his duel disk. "What did I tell you?"

"School ended ten minutes ago! I was quiet for the lesson, which was BORING! Come on, how are you awake?" Ignis asked, his voice as peppy, nonchalant, and annoying as Yusaku had grown to expect.

" _What the heck is that?!_ " Naoki yelled.

"I decided to get a dueling AI," Yusaku said. He glared at Ignis, then added, "I could only afford a defective prototype, though."

"Hey! That's not nice, Play—" Yusaku quickly ripped off his duel disk and held it at an angle away from him, as if preparing to throw it.

"I will throw you out the window," Yusaku snarled in a low voice.

"Eep!"

"Whoa! That's cool!" Naoki said. "I mean, not as cool as mine, but neat! Older model, huh?"

"I am not—" Yusaku just held out his duel disk towards the window. "I mean, yeah. I am an older model, defective dueling AI and all that. Nice to meet ya!"

"Are you sure it's an older model? It's pretty talkative, I wish mine was like that," Naoki whined.

"Yeah, well, most of its computing power goes into its personality, so it's kinda stupid," Yusaku lied on the spot.

"I am NOT stupid!" Ignis snapped. "I am smarter than both of you combined, thank you very much!"

"Oh, so it sucks in duels?" Naoki asked. Yusaku nodded and a red tick mark appeared on Ignis's head.

"Oh really? Who was it who kept your reckless ass safe during the speed—" Ignis began.

Yusaku held out the duel disk at an arm's distance from him in the direction of the nearest window once again. "Out. A. Window."

"R- right," Ignis backtracked nervously. "N- never mind."

"Well, my AI may be dull to talk to, but it works like a charm when it comes to dueling. And really, these stupid things are only meant to do their jobs, right?" Naoki said. For some reason, Yusaku felt a rush of indignation at that, but pushed it aside.

"Stupid' is a prohibited word," Naoki's duel disk chirped robotically.

"Yeah, take that, idiot! Even your own AI is on my side!" Ignis cheered.

"Idiot' is a prohibited word," Naoki's duel disk admonished.

"Oh, go suck a d—"

"I need to go," Yusaku stood up, grabbing his tablet and strapping his duel disk back onto his arm. He shoved his tablet into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "I've got to help out a friend at his store."

"Is that code for getting out your carpel tunnel braces and hacking the shit out of—" Ignis began.

"If you say one more word, so help me I really will throw you out the bloody window," Yusaku warned.

"Okay… well, bye Big Eyebrows!" Ignis called as Yusaku started literally sprinting away before Ignis said anything else.

"Yeah, um, see you," Naoki muttered, a little confused by what just went down. "Wait, what was that about hacking?"

"Nothing, he's just been reading too many news stories!" Yusaku yelled before he sped out of the classroom, leaving Naoki all alone. A few seconds passed before the second thing Ignis said caught up with him.

"DID THAT THING JUST CALL ME BIG EYEBROWS?!"


End file.
